User blog:M.A.T.S.H/Epic Rap Battles Disney VS History 2: Bear Grylls VS Brandy Harrington
Well, I made another one. Welcome to the second battle in the series. In the second installment of the series, television personality Bear Grylls is against Brandy & Mr..Whiskers protagonist Brandy Harrington to see which one is the better jungle survivor. I'm well ahead in terms of battle writing so things hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next one; I aim to have it out in 2 weeks. Enjoy the battle! Beat Jungle Battle Epic Rap Battles: Disney VS History! Bear Grylls! VS! Brandy Harrington! Begin! Bear Grylls (0:18): Hello, I’m Bear Grylls and today, on this exciting episode of Ultimate Survival I’ve discovered a dimwitted creature that, against all odds, still hasn’t expired I’ll be showing you how to survive for the night while taking on a foe with flow So let’s meet our special guest: a canine Kardashian from the Island of Lost Souls! This vapid valley girl thinks that she can beat me just by throwing a tantrum But believe me when I say that her thoughts aren’t even worth a Penny because- She’ll be crying like it’s her birthday if she thinks she can beat me in this battle I’ll end her quicker than her own stupid show got pulled off her channel I’m an army major fighting intense atmospheres, I spit colder than tundra blizzards You hang out with Roger Rabbit’s crack-head cousin and get outsmarted by a lizard I’m tearing down you and your rainforest down harder than any loggers ever could Now go get thrown out another airplane and see if it’ll put you down for good! Brandy Harrington (0:58): Um, excuse me?! Like, I’m Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons and I don’t know you But I do know that you, totally, hide in hotels and get other guys to do those stunts for you This army brat better learn not to mess with the top dog here or else he’ll be Running Wild I’ll show him how a real girl handles survival and how she does it with Floridian style You’re like if somebody put Steve Irwin and Richard Quest in a blender Least I can pull through without dissing someone for their gender Go stuff those bugs and intestines down your throat, I’ll be chilling in my cabin I’m biting even harder than Lola on your ass so you better run before I get rabid You’ve got so many stuntmen to help you out; I had to make it on my own Run away with your camera crew before I bury you deeper than a bone Bear Grylls (1:38) There’s thousands of ways I can outlast you but I’ll give you one reason I’ve survived through the toughest environments; you couldn’t last for three seasons! Your chances of winning are slimmer than the chances of you returning home Now I’ll beat this mad dog down until she’s more worthless than her black stones Brandy Harrington (1:50) I’ll burn you worse than when you got nude near that oven, you hypocrite I’ll treat you like you treat animal corpses; I’ll leave you split Go back to your Island because you clearly can’t handle this rap without a script Here’s a survival tip: instead of spitting your own piss, you should go back to drinking it (2:08) Who won?! Who’s next?! YOU DECIDE! EeEeEEeEPIC RAP BATTLES DISNEY VS HISTORYYYYYYYYY! Who won? Bear Grylls Brandy Harrington Hint explanations MST3K Dog VS Bear: Bear ''Grylls, Brandy's a dog Survivor logo: self explanatory'' Hints for next battle: T-T wouldn't like either of these two Category:Blog posts